¿Como pude enamorarme de alguien como el?
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: Como un simple beso puede llegar a cambiar las relaciones de compañeros, situaciones cómicas, de amor y sobre todo MUCHO YAOI, denle una pequeña oportunidad es mi primer fanfic YAOI, parejas (Kardia, Albafica), (Manigoldo, Degel
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas y todos lo que van a leer este fic, he de aclarar que este e mi primer fic en temática Yaoi, lo cual no es fácil y mas porque involucras temas románticos y de relaciones sexuales (lo cual es lo mejor de los mejor :3), el caso es que espero que les guste este fic el va a contar con tres o cuatro capítulos el cual el ultimo seria un extra, y por cierto otra cosa, las parejas que aparecerán aquí espero que sean de su agrado, porque a mi m e hicieron imaginar cientos de cosas ZUKULENTAS y románticas, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capítulo

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Teshigori

¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como él?

La mañana arribaba al santuario, la luz del día se posó primeramente en la primera casa del zodiaco hasta llegar a la última casa, en donde cada guardián despertaba otros con animo y otros como si fuera el peor día de sus vidas, y así sentía Albafica de Piscis, por muchas veces en su vida, no quería empezar hacer su rutina como guardián de su templo, no era la primera vez que eso le sucedía, ya habían pasado cosas iguales en los últimos dos meses con el guardián del octavo templo

-En serio no quiero salir de mi casita.- decía Alfabica mientras su armadura cubría su cuerpo y dando como comienzo su rutina….-Solo espero que por esta vez ese cretino no venga

Diciendo esto Albafica dejo su casa, y puso una rosa blanca en la tumba de su maestro para así dirigirse a la casa que tenia que proteger

Pasaron varias horas, el lugar estaba extrañamente tranquilo, lo cual lo hizo ponerse mas relajado y suelto, parece que ese día la diosa Athena le había ayudado con su pequeño problema, o ¿grande?, no podría describir eso, fue en ese momento en que se le vino la imagen del rostro del guardián del octavo templo, y no pudo evitar que su sangre bombeara a su velocidad descomunal, haciéndolo sentir nerviosismo así como también una calor indescriptible en su rostro y mas en sus mejillas, incluso el podía jurar que estaba sonrojado, y nervioso y solo fue porque el recordó la cara de Kardia de Escorpión el guardián del octavo templo

-¡agh!, ¡maldición!.- grito furioso para aventar su casco de la armadura lejos en señal de ira por lo que le acaba de pasar…-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

Albafica se dejo caer al suelo y abrazo sus rodillas columpiándose adelante y hacia atrás, por un tipo de ¿miedo?, se lo que fuera lo hacia sentir incomodo, y solo por pensar en Kardia

-Maldición, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, será que, ¿me he enamorado de Kardia?

…..Silencio Incomodo…

-¡NI EN MI PUTA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- grito Albafica haciendo que su grito se escuchara en todo el santuario así como también el villa de Rodorio

-Yo no puedo enamorarme de un sujeto así, no puede ser posible, pero desde ese día, no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo con su presencia.- dijo Albafica mientras se ponía a recordar aquel día

 **FLASHBACK**

Hace dos meses, en el coliseo, todos los caballeros dorados habían acordado en reunirse para tener un entrenamiento de practica, querían pulir un poco sus habilidades, no querían que sus habilidades se volvieran oxidadas, porque nadie sabia cuando podían ser necesitados y ellos sin pulir sus habilidades, como que no estaba bien para ellos, así que un día hicieron ese acuerdo

La practica eran combates de individuales, los rivales eran escogidos al azar lo cual lo hacia mas interesante, después de haber pasado por tres combates amistosos toco el turno de Albafica con Kardia, ambos pasaron al frente, podría decirse que Kardia estaba mas feliz y confiado que nunca, todos podían ver eso, aunque era normal que Kardia estuviera así siempre, ¿sería porque pelearía con el caballero mas silencioso y podría decirse mas letal?

-Kardia recuerda que es un encuentro amistoso, lo mismo va para ti Albafica.- decía Sisifo

-¡que aburrido eres Sisifo!.- le recrimino Kardia

-Como sea, ¡Listos!.- dijo Sisifo

Ambos caballeros se pusieron en posición de combate, esperando a que Sisifo diera la orden , pero antes de eso Kardia sonrió con picardía y cinismo ha Albafica, ya que le diría algo que lo haría pelear en serio para que el pudiera hacer arder aunque fuera un poco su cosmos

-No te preocupes, yo nunca lastimaría a una rosa tan _Bella, Hermoso Albafica_.- dijo Kardia con una amplia sonrisa esperando su resultado

Fue en ese momento que Albafica olvido que ese seria un encuentro amistoso por lo que le había dicho Kardia, su orgullo había sido herido, y su ira emergió Kardia se metió con el caballero equivocado para pelear o hacer sus tontas bromas

-¡COMIENCEN!.- Exclamo Sisifo

Ambos caballeros se abalanzaron uno sobre otro cada uno iba usar toda su fuerza, Kardia fue el primero dar el golpe, con su brazo izquierdo concentro una parte de su fuerza , y en donde eso fue arrematar en el hermoso rostro del caballero de Piscis, pero también causo que saliera despedido a una altura no tan considerable pero lo suficiente para hacerlo caer en el suelo y provocando un cráter en donde había caído.

Eso hizo que la ira que Albafica sentía se incrementara mas, cuando cayo en el cráter por la caída, rápidamente se levantó en una acrobacia y abalanzándose sobre Kardia, su velocidad había incrementado dado a que Albafica había aumentado su ira y todos podían verso, hasta sentían pena por Kardia, pero por otro lado Kardia estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que podía ver a Albafica con una diferente expresión en su rostro, además de que en verdad lucia muy bello mostrando diferentes facetas, se preguntaba como serian las diferentes facetas de Albafica en diferentes situaciones, y mas en la eróticas, eso hizo que el mismo ideara algo para ver ese tipo de facetas en ese mismo lugar, hasta podía llegar a confundir al santo de la doceava casa, pero en verdad ese caballero le interesaba mucho mas de lo que el podía imaginarse

Albafica había llegado rápidamente hacia su compañero, estaba a escasos centímetros, así como el, había concentrado fuerza , pero el fue en su pierna, y con una rapidez pretendía arrematar a Kardia por lo que le había hecho, pero lamentablemente no esperaba que Kardia estuviera en tan buena forma y agilidad, porque con la rapidez que había puesto en su pierna, Kardia la había atrapado fácilmente la fuerza que había concentrado se había esfumado cuando Kardia la contraresto al chocar contra la de el y lo cual provocó una gran ventisca de aire por el choque de ambas fuerzas

-¿Qué tu maestro no te dijo que la ira no te lleva a un buen resultado?.- le cuestiono Kardia con cinismo

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso.- le respondió Albafica tratándose de zafar su pierna pero no podía la fuerza de Kardia lo tenia bien apresado

-Con que nadie, ¿eh?.- dijo Kardia con voz neutral y gruesa la cual hizo que Albafica se sintiera un poco indefenso ante el…-Entonces, ¿no importa que haga esto?

Kardia jalo la pierna de Albafica y después la volvió a empujar, eso hizo que Albafica perdiera por completo el equilibro, le iba a pasar lo mismo que hace poco, pero no fue así, en el momento en el que iba a caer, Kardia lo tomo de su brazo y lo jalo hacia el con una fuerza y rapidez desconocida para el, cuando Kardia tomo su brazo sintió un inexplicable nerviosismo, y también sintió el calor de la piel de Kardia inundándolo por completo , y fue mas su nerviosismo cuando Kardia lo apreso contra su cuerpo, quedando casi pegado a el, pudo sentir como su sangre corría tan rápido como una cascada y podía sentir un calor en su rostro, y no se diga el nerviosismo que sentía

Kardia había apresado a Albafica contra el, con un solo brazo, pero el quería llegar mas que eso, no pudo evitar escuchar los exclamos de sus compañeros al ver su acción, ya quería ver lo que haría enfrente de todos ellos, con su brazo libre, llevo su mano al blanco y suave rostro de Albafica, y lo hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos, vaya fue su sorpresa al ver al caballero mas serio totalmente sonrojado, en sus hermosos ojos azul agua tenían un brillo inexplicable, su cabello sedoso y largo siendo movido con una cautives del viento le daba una imagen angelical, pero sus labios, sus deliciosos y rosados labios se habían vuelto muy apetecibles, y incluso para el, y mas porque lo tentaban a que los probaran, se preguntaba internamente, si aquellos labios sabrían como las manzanas o como las fresas, quería descubrirlo y ya.

Albafica no podía dejar de mirar a Kardia, sus ojos azul profundo como el mar, pero ardientes como el fuego, hacían que fueran imposibles de mirar, su piel morena clara bajo el sol ardiente lo hacia resaltar mas de lo que ya era, sus fuertes brazos, no solo eran fuertes sino que también contenían una calidez indescriptible, y su cabello largo y revuelto moviéndose al son del viento le dan una imagen mas cautivadora y sus labios, sus gruesos y carnosos labios que estaban un poco húmedos le daban la sensación de probarlos, preguntándose que sabor podrían tener, o mejor dicho que se podía sentir besar a alguien, y como por arte de magia Kardia se fue acercando hacia su rostro mas y mas, al punto de sentir el cálido aliento de Kardia rozando su rostro, y por inercia sintió el aliento de la boca de Kardia rozar sus labios, ahora sabia a donde llegaba eso, cuando trato de hablar para que se alejara fue una mala idea, por en ese momento Kardia aprovecho para juntar sus labios con los de Albafica en un beso francés

Abalfica no cabía en lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo besado por su compañero de armas y por si fuera poco enfrente de todos los demás, además eso no era lo malo sino que el, estaba disfrutando el beso de ese hombre, sin duda era un buen besador, podía sentir que sus lenguas estaban en una baile de seducción, picardía y dulzura , Albafica empezó a temblar, empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta el punto de dejar caer todo su peso en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Kardia, ahora no tenia ninguna resistencia, y aunque debía admitir que el beso que Kardia le estaba brindando tenia un sabor a manzana, una manzana dulce y tentadora mas que cualquiera

Kardia por su parte lo estaba disfrutando mas que nadie, porque no solo besa al caballero si que saboreaba una parte del caballero, para el estaba probando los mas deliciosos labios que jamás había probado, además de que eran suaves y muy adictivos tenían un sabor a fresa, el nunca había probado la fresa en su vida, pero ahora era la mejor fruta que había probado aparte de la manzana, sería su nueva fruta favorita, durante el beso, Kardia había sentido que Albafica ya no tenia fuerza alguna ya que todo su peso cayo en sus brazos, lo que le agrado mucho desde sus adentros, ya que ahora tenia a su merced a esta "flor", quería tenerlo así, solo para el, pero ahora quería profundizar mas el beso, por lo que con su mano libre la llevo a la parte posterior de la cabeza Albafica ahora que este estaba a su merced en su brazos, y cuando tuvo su mano libre en esa parte, acerco mas Albafica para profundizar mas el beso , al punto de dejar sin alientos a ambos

Por su parte los demás estaban como espectadores, Sisifo por instinto había cubierto los ojos de Regulus para que no viera nada, mientras que los otros no cabían en la sorpresa que les llevo a ver eso, unos sonrojados y otros solo cubiertos por la sorpresa

Albafica por su parte estaba el cielo, y mas porque Kardia estaba siendo gentil en esa forma, haciendo que su corazón latiera mas y mas, y deseando mas de la calidez de Kardia, pero el aire le estaba haciendo falta poniéndolo mas débil, y no podía hacer nada para apartar a Kardia de el, no tenia fuerzas, solo estaba siendo guidado en un beso de picardía, dulzura y también de lujuria porque ahora todo su cuerpo estaba sumiéndose en un intenso calor

Por su parte Kardia estaba igual su cuerpo se había llenado de un calor abrazador, pero también estaba falto de aire, por lo que poco a poco fue deshaciendo el beso entre el y Albafica, al separar su labios un hilo de saliva era el cual los unía y sus alientos salieron mezclados al sentir el aire volver a los pulmones de ambos, pero Kardia estaba mas enfocado en la imagen de Albafica que lo había dejado sorprendido, Albafica que estaba siendo sostenido entre sus brazos, no tenia fuerza alguna, pero el rostro que tenia en ese momento, jamás se olvidaría de el, el rostro de Albafica tenia un fuerte sonrojo color carmesí, sus hermosos ojos estaban semi cerrados, y sus labios sus hermosos labios húmedos y semi abiertos y su respiración agitada le hicieron a Kardia una mala jugada, ahora quería llevarse al caballero de piscis aun lugar con mas privacidad

Pero Albafica cuando no sintió mas los labios de Kardia sobre los de el, haciendo sentir a sus labios fríos, fue en ese entonces cuando abrió sus ojos y miro a Kardia igual de agitado que el al tratar de recuperar aliento, pero al verle a los ojos directamente supo que Kardia quería llegar mas lejos, lo cual lo hizo despertar del trance en el cual estaba.

Su cara se había puesto roja de vergüenza total y mas cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeros, unos sonrojados y otros sorprendidos, excepto Regulus el estaba protegido por Sisifo aunque el tuviera que ver por doble, eso hizo que se pusiera mas rojo, pero era de la ira, y en eso volteo a ver a Kardia con una mirada asesina que incluso el mismo Hades le correría antes de enfrentarse a el, y eso pudo notar cuando el miro a Kardia de esa manera, no pudo contener mas su ira, cuando la concentro toda en un puño y golpeando a Kardia el cual salió volando lejos de el, ahora que Kardia lo había soltado tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra por ponerse en pie y no caerse, inhalando y exhalando de la ira y vergüenza vio en la dirección a donde había volado Kardia en donde se había provocado una gran cráter

-Auch.- dijeron todos al unisonó

Albafica con el rostro totalmente rojo y totalmente enojado se acerco hacia Kardia para darle el golpe final, y en eso Kardia se fue levantando mientras masajeaba su cabeza

-Auch, mi cabeza, ¡Oye!, ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?!.- le recrimino Kardia a Albafica que ya estaba cerca de el

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?!, ¡¿COMÓ QUE ME PASA A CASO NO ES OBVIO?!.- le gritaba Albafica en el mismo estado de vergüenza e ira…..-¡ERES IMBECIL O QUE!

-¡No se porque estas enojado!.- le contesto Kardia

-¡AY POR FAVOR!, ¡Tu lo sabes!.- le dijo Albafica mirándolo asesinamente

Kardia sabia perfectamente porque Albafica estaba así, pero no quería admitirlo el, el deseaba que Albafica lo dijera enfrente de todos así podía seguir jugando, además de que ahora estaba mas cerca del Albafica después de eso, y por seguro el quería mas de lo que había tenido hoy

-No se de que hablas.- le respondió con una inocencia fingida

-No te hagas el imbécil.- le dijo Albafica…-Lo sabes perfectamente bien

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?, tal vez pueda recordar lo que paso.- le dijo con una malicia

En ese momento Albafica se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba al punto de que tal vez toda su sangre ya estuviera en su rostro hirviendo de vergüenza, pero eso lo remplazo por la ira de inmediato, no quiso darle explicación alguna, por lo que opto por darle una buena golpiza

Sus demás compañero miraban como Albafica masacraba a golpes a Kardia, y este trataba de impedir que Albafica lo matase o algo, en verdad sus compañeros se apiadaban de el, después de 5 minutos Albafica había dejado el coliseo y dejando detrás de si aun escorpión medio muerto y a sus compañeros con un poco mas de pavor hacia el

-¡ESE IMBECIL!, ah no pero yo también, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJE HACER ESO?!.- se recriminaba Albafica mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la primera casa…-¡UGH!, ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!

Albafica había empezado a subir la escalres para cruzar la primera casa pero paro al escuchar que alguien le había hablado

-¡Albafica espera!.- le grito Degel que venía muy apresurado por tratar de alcanzarlo

Albafica se detuvo para esperar a Degel el cual venía cansado sin duda alguna el hielo es vunerable al calor

Degel llegó hasta Albafica este último esperaba a que hablará pero tenía que esperar a Degel parecía que había perdido todo el aliento con tal de alcanzarlo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos Degel ya estaba repuesto

-Albafica sobre lo que paso haya...

-¡NI LO MENCIONES!.- le recriminó Albafica en vergüenza

-Pero Albafica lo que paso haya no parece que haya sido una broma

-eso no me importa Degel, lo que quiero es ir a mi casita encerrarme y no salir hasta que la guerra Santa comience.- le dijo Albafica con ojos llorosos y temblando

-Albafica no seas pesimista, ni que fuera para tanto.- le dijo Albafica tranquilamente

-¡QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO!.- le grito Albafica a Degel...-Dime que te pareceria que Manigoldo te bese enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros de armas

-Ay no me heches ese a mi prefiero que me avientes a otro en lugar de Manigoldo.- dijo Degel con asco

Albafica no sabía que responder ante eso, Degel podía ser un poco misterioso pero ahora con lo que acaba de decir no lo parece en realidad bueno ambos conviven porque estan sus casas zodiacales estan muy cerca por lo que podían llamarse amigos, pero ahora bueno eso no importa

-Bueno el caso es que no entiendo porque Kardia me hizo eso ante todos.-dijo Albafica a Degel el cual también se cuestionaba de lo ocurrido

-Es verdad, Kardia es bromista, mujeriego entre otras cosas, pero no pensé que fuera de esos gustos.- dijo Degel con un porte pensativo

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto Albafica un tanto desconcertado en tanto a la respuesta de Degel

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, No lo tomes a mal Albafica.- le dijo Degel nervioso ante la mirada fija de Albafica….-Lo que quise decir, es que, bueno como ponerlo

-¿crees que Kardia no tiene interés en los hombres?.- soltó la pregunta Albafica a Degel la cual le callo como balde de agua fría

-Este…..si.- respondió Degel temeroso ante lo que Albafica pudiera hacerle

Ahora Albafica estaba mas confundido y lleno de rabia, un rabia que fácilmente se formo un aura a su alrededor, causando el miedo de Degel, el cual este mismo imploraba que no le hiciera nada, el solo había dicho la verdad, ¿o que no?, fue en ese momento cuando Degel recordó una platica

-Albafica.- le llamo

-¿Qué?.- le cuestiono con voz neutral y siniestra la cual haría al mismo Zeus retroceder

-Tal vez si haya una explicación a lo que paso .- le dijo Degel como respuesta y eso hizo que toda la rabia de Albafica se fuera totalmente y prestara atención a Degel…-Antes de que fuera esta practica, ese día tuve que ir a comprar algunas cosas a Rodorio , mientras iba pasando el templo de Cáncer, escuche una platica

-¿Entre quien?.- pregunto Albafica interesado

-Entre Kardia y Manigoldo, tu sabes que esos dos son muy lujuriosos y sabes que son sus temas preferidos.- le dijo Degel

-Si, si , ¿y que mas?.- le siguió cuestionando Albafica a Degel, el cual estaba muy cerca de Degel, parecia casi como un hermano menor preguntándole cosas a su hermano mayor

-Bueno el caso es que, Kardia hablaba con Manigoldo, de que tal vez haya sido "atrapado".- le dijo Degel haciendo énfasis con los dedos la ultima palabra

-¿Atrapado?, ¿Acaso alguien lo secuestro y lo dejo en el templo de Manigoldo?.- le cuestiono Albafica totalmente confundido, mientras que Degel se dio un golpe en la frente ante tal respuesta, sin duda Albafica era muy inocente incluso podía decirse que poseía la misma inocencia de Regulus….-¿Eh?, no es eso

-Claro que no, lo que quise decir con "atrapado", es que tal vez Kardia se intereso por alguien en el sentido romántico.- dijo Degel

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.- exclamo Albafica incrédulo ante lo dicho por Degel

-Así es, y no solo eso, dijo que la persona que le interesaba era un caballero dorado.- le dijo Degel

-¡Eso no puede ser!.- exclamo Albafica a mas no poder de la impresión

-Si, y, puede ser que ese seas tu.- le dijo Degel señalando

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!.- le cuestiono sorprendido Albafica

-Pues no se me ocurre mejor respuesta para darte a entender lo que ocurrió en el coliseo.-le dijo Degel

-Umm, pero tal vez no puede ser, como sabes si no eres tu.- le dijo Albafica

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!.- le dijo Degel totalmente sorprendido

-¡¿Y porque no?!.- le cuestiono Albafica

-Por que tal vez yo no sea su tipo.- dijo Degel…-Además el tampoco es mi tipo

-¿En serio?.- le cuestiono Albafica

-Si estoy seguro, a ver dime, ¿Quién se fijaría en un ratón de biblioteca como yo?.- dijo Degel señalándose

-Pues yo si me fijaría.- dijo Alfabica con una sonrisa burlona

Eso hizo que Degel retrocediera de el a una distancia prudente y también listo para lanzarle su polvo de diamantes

-Oye, no lo digo en serio, por mi, pero estoy seguro que alguien podría estar interesado en ti o interesada.- dijo Albafica

-No lo se, pero como quiera tu tienes un problema grande.- dijo Degel volviendo hacia el

-Si y no se que hacer.- dijo Albafica con desosiego

-Ummm, ni si quiera yo lo se.- dijo Degel…-Que te parece so haces como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, por el momento mientras pensamos en que hacer respecto a ese tema

-Creo que es lo mas razonable.- dijo Albafica

 **FIN DEL FALSHBACK**

-Pero aun así, ese imbécil no me ha dejado de molestar desde ese día.- dijo Albafica al ver que la estrategia de su amigo no había funcionado en nada

En los últimos meses Kardia había ido a visitarlo constante mente, además de que algunas veces Kardia trataba de hacer lo mismo que hizo con el en el coliseo, pero Albafica podía deducir que no solo eso quería, quería algo mas como decirlo, ¿Seductivo?, ¿Erótico?, el caso era que el quería llegar mas lejos que un simple beso, y eso a el no le agradaba mucho

-Además me sorprende que Kardia no este muerto a causa de mi veneno, ¿Por qué será?.- se dijo y se cuestionó para si mismo….-Bueno eso me lo dirá Degel hoy, además el me ha ayudado mucho cuando Kardia venia aquí, pero en serio, ¿Por qué Kardia no ha muerto con mi veneno?

…..

Mientras tanto con Kardia y Manigoldo

….

Templo de Cáncer

Manigoldo y Kardia estaban teniendo la misma platica desde hace dos meses, y eso empezaba a hartar a Manigoldo, sin duda a su compinche en verdad tenia problemas y mas por ese asunto de sus enamoramiento por Albafica, no entendía que había hecho Albafica para tener a Kardia tan pendejo, bueno ya estaba así desde que lo conoció, pero este se había puesto mas por ese asunto

-Maldición.- dijo Kardia agarrándose la cabeza…-Esto me esta matando por dentro

-Bueno, ¿Quién fue el idiota por enamorarse?.- le dijo Manigoldo

-Callate que tu estas igual que yo cangrejo de pacotilla, mira a ti que Degel no te hace ningún caso.- dijo Kardia con malicia

-Hijo de la reverenda…¡Bah!, que me gano con decirte así.- dijo Manigoldo con un poco de frustración

-Touche, pero mas importante que eso, ¿Qué hago?.- se cuestiono Kardia….-Ya he intentado de todo

-Si claro, lo único que has intentado es llevarte a Albafica como a cualquier mujer que te has llevado.- sentencio Manigoldo

-Tienes razón, es que a nunca me había pasado esto.- dijo Kardia

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez.- dijo Manigoldo tomando su taza con agua….-Mírame a mi, no logro captar la atención del _sexy hielito,_ y no me ando muriendo

-Es que Albafica es diferente de Degel, es obvio.- dijo Kardia

-Lo se, pero aun no entiendo, ¿Qué te intereso de Albafica?.- cuestiono Manigoldo a Kardia

-Es todo lo contrario a mi, el es serio yo no, el cauteloso yo no, el es guapo y hermoso y yo también lo soy eso compartimos ambos, que suerte.- dijo Kardia divertido

-Que pendejo te trae.- dijo Manigoldo

-Debo suponer que tu con Degel es lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?.- ahora fue Kardia quien le pregunto

-Exacto.- sentencio Manigoldo con una amplia sonrisa…..-Pero dime bicho rastrero, ¿ya sabes que hacer?, no tienes que hacer lo mismo que las otras veces, ya viste lo que te ha pasado

-Ummm, aun no lo se.- dijo Kardia con desilusión

-En ese caso buena suerte.- dijo Manigoldo

-Igualmente.- le respondió Kardia

-Jajajajajajajaja, si verdad.- dijo Manigoldo

Ambos estaban muy sumidos en su platica que no se habían dado cuenta que Degel, estaba en la casa de Cáncer y había escuchado su platica, TODA su platica

-¿Le gusto a Manigoldo?.- se cuestiono Degel mientras sentía su rostro arder en vergüenza total….-Ahora si yo y Albafica estamos en problemas

Pero no tenia tiempo para eso tenia que ir con Albafica para darle sus razones de porque Kardía no había sido infectado por su veneno, y tenia que decírselo ya, también podría aprovechar la oportunidad de decirle lo que había escuchado en la casa de Cáncer, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a la casa de Piscis , pero el no podía dejar de sentir su rostro arder e incluso su corazón latía muy rápido

-Ugh, eso me pasa por chismoso.- dijo Degel mientras subías las escaleras corriendo

…. _ **CONTINUARA**_ ….


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, le vengo a traer el segundo capítulo de mi PRIMER HISTORIA YAOI, kyaaa, que bonito, espero que le haya gustado, gracias a la persona que dejo el primer comentario, un beso, por cierto este capítulo es medio LEMON, jejejejejeje, pero lamentablemente tendrán que esperar hasta el capítulo tres de la historia, para el verdadero LEMON, que todas y todos deseamos sin mas preámbulos disfruten

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Teshigori

()…- Estos paréntesis hacen énfasis a mis pensamientos jejeje

 _-"jjj"….-_ esta escritura hace énfasis a pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo 2.- Oh Dios MIO

Albafica seguía en el mismo estado en que había estado por casi una hora, abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose adelante y atrás , hasta estaba orando a su diosa, para que ocurriera nada mas, pero sabia que eso no arreglaría las cosas, ahora lo único que tenia que esperar era a que Degel llegara, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo, cuando se acordó de él, porque escucho unos pasos y una respiración agitada a la entrada de su templo, ni lento ni perezoso, se levantó y fue a ver quien era, y vaya su sorpresa era Degel, el cual trataba de recuperar el aliento, en serio Degel debería hacer mucho mas ejercicio para cuando subiera los templos corriendo fuera como una caminata, pero no, sus libros eran primero, jugaría que Degel podría casarse con un libro, ¿eso estaba permitido?, ¿Quién sabe?, ahora solo espero a que el recupera su aliento , después de varios minutos, Degel ya estaba repuesto y este miro a Albafica que llevaba un poco de tiempo esperándolo

-Perdón por eso.- dijo Degel

-Lo bueno es que no te da asma.- dijo Albafica con un tono burlón

-Oye no seas así, vez que aun te estoy ayudando con tu problema.- dijo Dgel en reproche

-Si, lo siento, pero es la verdad.- le dijo Albafica

-Como sea, ya tengo una conclusión de porque Kardia no fue afectado por tu veneno.- le dijo Degel a Albafica con un aire intelectual

-Dime, dime, dime, ¡Yaaa!.- le decía Albafica muy impaciente, al punto de querer saltarle encima

-Okey, chico cálmate.- le dijo Degel…..-Bueno mi teoría es que tu sangre solo circule el veneno, y no en todo el organismo

-¿Estas seguro?.- le cuestiono Albafica

-Si, lo estoy.- le dijo Degel con los brazos cruzados

-¿Y que pasa con mi sudor?.- le cuestiono Albafica

-¿Tu sudor?

-Si, ese que sale cuando uno hace ejercicio, lo que me dices es que tal vez el veneno solo corre por mis vasos sanguíneos, pero que hay de mi sudor.- le dijo Albafica

-Ummmm, pues eso si no se.- le dijo Degel con una sonrisa

-Ugh, y te haces llamar el mas sabio de todos los caballeros dorados.- le dijo Albafica con sarcasmo

-Oye, tampoco se mucho.- le reclamo Degel y fue cuando en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea…..-Oye hagamos un experimento

-¿Experimento?.- le cuestiono Albafica

-Si, mira, te vas a poner a hacer ejercicio como nunca antes lo habías hecho al punto de desfallecer, para sacarte el sudor, yo tomo una muestra de el, y lo ponemos aprueba de que este no contiene tu veneno.- le explico Degel

-Que buena idea, menos esperaba del mas sabio de todos nosotros.- dijo Albafica con sus ojos iluminados

-Hace poco me llamaste burro.- le recrimino Degel

-Ya esta en el pasado, vamos, ya quiero quitarme estas dudas.- dijo Albafica para después despojarse de su armadura

-Bueno, vamos sirve que yo también entreno un poco.- dijo Degel también despojándose de su armadura

Ya ambos en ropa de entrenamiento se pusieron a hacer ejercicio, fueron a una parte muy alejada del santuario, a un lugar donde nadie viera lo que estaban haciendo y porque harían muchas preguntas y las cuales ambos no querían responder, al llegar ahí, Degel dejo unos de sus instrumentos para tomar la muestra del sudor de Albafica y comprobar que el veneno solo fluía por su sangre, ahora ya estaba, solo faltaba lo mas esencial hora de hacer ejercicio

Albafica le ponía mucho empeño, al ejercicio, cuando llego inmediatamente se puso a correr una y otra vez dejando a Degel muchas vueltas atrás, después ambos se pusieron, a poner en practica sus artes marciales, ambos tenían la misma velocidad y fuerza, pero procuraron no hacerse notar tanto, no querían que sus demás compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, después se pusieron a hacer pesas, cada uno tomo una gran roca que estaba cerca de ahí y empezaron a ejercitase.

El pobre de Degel ya no podía mas, estaba muy cansado y lleno de sudor, por su parte Albafica estaba igual que el, solo que el no paraba, Degel le llamo que ya parara, a lo cual Albafica asintió.

Para que su sudor no se mezclara con el de Albafica se puso guantes ambas de sus manos, y con un pequeño frasco el cual lo puso sobre la piel de Albafica para que este fuera directamente sobre el frasco.

No supieron cuantos minutos habían pasado, solo que cuando Degel vio una determinada porción del sudor de Albafica fue cuando retiro el frasco

-Oye, ¿y dónde vas a probar mi sudor?.- pregunto Albafica con mucha curiosidad

-Ummm, no lo sé, tal vez en un ser vivo ya sea un insecto o planta.- le dijo Degel

-Pruébalo con un insecto.- dijo Albafica…-Como una cucaracha

-WAAAA.-grito Degel ante tal propuesta de Albafica…..-Que asco no, eso no, las cucarachas son horribles y me dan miedo

-A mí también, pero no puedo permitir que lo utilices sobre una planta.- le dijo Albafica

-Pero una cucaracha, wuakala, que asco.- decía Degel entre el disgusto y el miedo…-Además, ¿de dónde saco una cucaracha?

Es verdad, estaban en un lugar lejos del santuario, casi en un tipo de bosque, en donde habitaban muchos insectos, pero, ¿también habitarían aquí las cucarachas?, eso no lo sabía, así que Degel tenía razón, ¿de dónde sacaría una de esos insectos deplorables?.

Y como si Zeus o alguna otra deidad lo hubiera escuchado, detrás de Degel estaba una roca y sobre la roca estaba lo que ambos buscaban, y lo cual Albafica no tardo en decirle a Degel

-Mira Degel, ahí esta una cucaracha.- dijo Albafica señalando la roca que había detrás de Degel

-¿Qué?.- En eso Degel volteo hacía atrás y se encontró con la no buena noticia, sobre esa roca se encontraba el insecto mas horripilante del mundo, a lo cual Degel solo sintió miedo y asquerosidad en solo pensar en que en verdad se iba a acercar a esa cosa, con tal de ayudar a Albafica a saber si el veneno no solo circulaba por su sangre, la idea ya no le gustaba y ya no quería continuar con el experimento, cuando le iba a decir que el se retractaba, se quedó sorprendido al ver la cara de Albafica el cual lo miraba como un perrito tierno esperando a que su amo cumpliera lo que le había dicho, que manera de jugar tan sucia tiene Albafica, pero este no se inmuto…-Ugh…okey…lo hare

-Gracias.- le dijo Albafica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Degel internamente maldijo su gran suerte que tenia ante todo, dejo de ver a Albafica para ver aquel horripilante insecto que estaba sobre la roca, el cual no parecía no moverse o algo por el estilo, pero eso no era mala suerte, no señor, sino que esta cucaracha podría tener ya sus alas, ¡POR ATHENA!, y si le volada hacia su rostro, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ni siquiera su ejecución de Aurora podía contra aquel insecto invencible, maldecía internamente la suerte de esas cosas al resistir ataques de gran potencia, incluso Hades no podría hacerles nada, sin duda alguna, deberían enviar a las cucarachas a combatir en lugar de ellos, sirve que no habría bajas. Pero dejo de lado esos malos pensamientos, para irse ha acercarse a la cucaracha, poco a poco, se fue acercando con el miedo a flor de piel, cuando estuvo cerca casi un metro de distancia, el pobre de Degel estaba sudando y sudando mucho, al punto de que también estaba asustado, ¿Cómo un simple insecto le provocara eso?, sea lo que fuera lo hacia muy bien. Degel trago seco cuando ya este se empezó a mover, pero no tenia opción, tenia que averiguar si el veneno de Albafica no solo circulaba por su sangre, por lo que con el poco valor que le quedaba, en un movimiento rápido se agacho rápidamente y al tiempo que volteaba el frasco y encerraba a la pequeña alimaña dentro del frasco, al tiempo que lo volteo el sudor de Albafica le dio de lleno a la insignificante cucaracha.

Albafica rápidamente se acerco para ver los resultados, junto a Degel ,el cual estaba respirando muy fuerte, tal vez se debía a su asco por los insectos, a el tampoco le gustaban, pero no tenia que hacer tanto alboroto por uno, pero dejo eso de lado y se concentró en el insecto al cual estaba bañado en su sudor, ambos se voltearon a ver y después volvieron a mirar a la cucaracha la cual se mantenía en el mismo estado, ni si quiera se inmuto en moverse cuando el sudor le cayó, ambos pensaron que tal vez la cucaracha estaba ya en el otro mundo, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que esta se movió por todo el frasco asustando a Degel y haciéndolo retroceder de donde estaba, y también provoco que el frasco cayera directamente al piso junto con la cucaracha destruyéndose, pero la cucaracha, esa se salvo y se fue volando

-Entonces tuviste razón Degel el veneno solo circula por mi sangre.- Albafica alegre

-Si, que bueno.- dijo Degel tratando de recuperarse del susto que le metió aquel insecto

-Pero mas que nada, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Albafica al verlo como estaba, tenia una cara de espanto que solo Albafica conocería

-Si, estoy muy bien, no que va, estoy muerto del cansancio.- dijo Degel

-Es verdad, si que pulimos mas nuestras habilidades.- dijo Albafica

-Bueno como ya esta todo descubierto, yo me he retirar a darme un baño en el templo de Acuario.- dijo Degel parándose ya después de recuperarse de su mini ataque

-¿Volverás al Santuario?.- le cuestiono Albafica…-Cerca de aquí hay una gran cascada, podemos tomar un baño ahí

-Lo siento, pero yo prefiero tener privacidad.- dijo Degel tomando el camino del regreso al Santuario…-Por cierto, si regresas rápido he de decirte algo

-¿no puedes decírmelo aquí?.- le cuestiono Albafica…-Estamos solos tu y yo pero esta la naturaleza

-Eh, bueno…podría…pero…..ummm….no se.- le dijo Degel tartamudeando al mismo tiempo que estaba sonrojado

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Albafica….-Dime, si

Degel estaba en un dilema entre decirle o no decirle lo que había escuchado en el cuarto templo, las palabras que decía Kardia para Albafica eran muy sinceras y se podía ver de verdad que Kardia quería a Albafica por ser alguien totalmente opuesto a el , en cuanto a Manigoldo, bueno eso, al recordarlo, también todo lo que había dicho no era en juego, en verdad el cangrejo lo quería, pero, el no estaba listo para una relación, ¿o si?, bueno no lo sabía en absoluto, pero ahora, opto por decirle a Albafica mas tarde de lo ocurrido

-Lamentablemente no, nos vemos en el santuario.- dijo Degel encaminándose al Santuario no si antes decirle otra cosa a Albafica…..-Disfruta la ducha

Degel dejo con la duda en Albafica, pero no podía decirle ahí, aunque sabia que Albafica desde ese día, algo cambio en Albafica, y lo podía notar claramente, ahora el era un poco mas abierto y mostraba mas emociones que antes, eso era un bien para el, además ahora que sabia que el veneno que Albafica poseía en su interior solo corría por su sangre mas no por todo su cuerpo, como el mismo pensaba, ahora el podía ser mas abierto y tener una vida un poco mas normal, solo así el, estaría siempre en armonía y en convivencia con todos sus compañeros, por cual era mejor de esa forma, además de que ya tenia el un pretendiente y del que menos se esperaba al igual que el, lo cual le inquietaba de cierta forma, jamás pensó que Manigoldo se había enamorado de el, y menos que pensaba conquistarlo, eso lo hacia sentir extraño, incluso en ese momento sentía como su rostro se sentía caliente, estaba acaso, ¿sonrojado?, estaba también, ¿enamorado de Manigoldo?

-No, esto no me puede pasar, debo tomarlo con calma.- dijo Degel siguiendo caminado aunque por dentro gritaba….. _"¡ESTO NO ES AMOR!"_

…

En el santuario

…

Kardia y Manigoldo no sabían que hacer, mucho menos Manigolgo, la persona que le atraía era alguien intelectual, y no como el, en serio el estaba mas jodido que Kardia, el cual dio el primer paso, pero de ahí no ha sucedido nada, ambos estaban sufriendo

-Agh, ya me canse de pensar.- dijo Kardia poniéndose de pie y tirando la manzana que había comido al bote de basura

-¿Ya te diste por vencido, bicho?.-le pregunto Manigoldo

-No claro que no, esa "flor", es muy importante para mi, el Gran Kardia cuando se propone algo, lo cumple, maldito cangrejo de pacotilla.- le dijo Kardia

-Ummm, pero no veo que hagas nada.- le dijo Manigoldo con una risa

-Tan siquiera yo ya di mi primer paso, en cuanto a ti, ni siquiera eres capaz de acercarte a la Hielera con patas.- le dijo Kardia a modo de reto

-No le digas Hielera con Patas.-le dijo Manigoldo un poco enojado…-Mejor dile Sexy Francés

-¿Por qué?, a mi no me gusta, a mi gusta el exquisito de Albafica.- dijo Kardia haciendo un ademan

-Buen punto.- le dijo Manigoldo

-Ahh.- suspiro Kardia…-Bueno me voy a dar un baño, nos vemos en un buen rato

-¿Regresas a la octava casa?.- le cuestiono Manigoldo

-Que te importa.- le dijo Kardia chasqueando la lengua…..-Voy a tomar una ducha al aire libre

-¿Eh?, ¿el viejo Sage te dio permiso de bañarte enfrente de todos?.- le cuestiono Manigoldo

-Hijo de pºººa.- le dijo Kardia enojado…-¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡VOY A TOMAR LA DUCHA EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DEL SANTUARIO!

-Ohhh, yo pensé que si, porque también le iba pedir permiso para eso.- le dijo Manigoldo

-Creme yo también se lo hubiera pedido, para que ALbafica viera lo que puede tener en sus brazos.- dijo Kardia con lujuria

-Si, que mal.- dijo Manigoldo decaído….-El lugar donde te vas a bañar, no es aquella cascada, ¿verdad?

-Si es ahí, así que nos vemos.- dijo Kardia y salió del templo de Manigoldo

(OH POR DIOS, KYYYAAAA, Albafica y Kardia en el mismo LUGAR, Y ELLOS NI ENTERADOS, HABRA SALSEO, ESO ES JUSTO ^O^, Y DEL BUENO 7W7)

…..

En la cascada

…

Albafica tardo un rato en llegar a la cascada, pero era algo que valía la pena debía admitirlo, tomar un baño en medio de la naturaleza no muchas veces se disfruta, además de que ahora se sentía un poco mas libre, la razón pues es obvia, su veneno no estaba en todo su organismo, y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Albafica desde la orilla del gran estanque el se extendía mucho incluso forma el rio que llegaba a la villa de Rodorio, el gran estanque cristalino era la obra del agua que caía de la gran cascada, admiraba la belleza del lugar, además de que era un lugar en donde se podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza a mas profundidad era un lugar prefecto para la meditación y relajación

-Bueno, será mejor que me de mi ducha.- dijo Albafica quitándose su ropa de entrenamiento para entrar al agua del estanque

Por otro lado

Kardia había llegado a la gran cascada, el perfecto lugar para tomar un baño al aire libre, además de que le ayudaría a pensar sobre como quedarse con Albafica, estando ya casi cerca de la orilla, el se despojó de su armadura sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, ya despojado de su armadura, comenzó a quitarse su ropa para entrar al agua y dejarse llevar por la relajación del lugar, en eso el escucho el sonido del agua siendo agitada con gran rapidez, cuando él se había sacado todas sus prendas, dejándose el descubierto, por completo, (oh my good, DEBE TENER UN CUERPAZO DE DIOS 7W7), miro alrededor del gran estanque mas no encontró indicio de que había provocado ese ruido, solo había una gran roca, nada mas eso en el estanque

-Tal vez fue una rana que cayo, si debe ser eso.- dijo para entrar en el agua del estanque, lo cual se causo un respingo al sentir el agua fría contra su piel, para después acostumbrarse al tacto de esta…-Umm, que bien se siente el agua fría

Dijo para después empezar a darse su típico baño

Pero en ese mismo instante Albafica estaba escondido detrás de aquella gran roca, el no había notado la presencia de Kardia, cuando el entro al gua había empezado a bañarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien ahí, y volteo para asegurarse a ver quien era, vaya fue su sorpresa ver a Kardia ahí, despojándose de su armadura y ropa y viendo todo de el, TODO, provocando que todo su cuerpo se sintiera arder de un momento a otro al ver a Kardia ahí, y mas al verlo en todo su esplendor, cuando pensaba en retirarse, el mismo provoco el ruido fuerte del agua y rápidamente se escondió en la gran roca que estaba ahí, escucho la voz de Kardia y también como había entrado y el también había empezado a bañarse, pero el, no podía salir para nada, mucho menos como estaba.

Mientras estaba escondido, la imagen de Kardia sin nada de ropa, lo había dejado sin palabras, además de que había causado en el una gran calor, que ni el agua fría de ese estanque podía apaciguar, el calor lo inundaba mas y mas, incluso se sentía el mas sensible de lo normal

- _"mierda".-_ pensó Albafica, el cual se encontraba con un respiración agitaba, poco audible, pero el leve sonido del agua podía escucharse… _-"Me puse así, con solo mirar a Kardia, esto no es normal, lo se"_

Albafica no sabia que hacer, se sentía incomodo y mas con Kardia cerca de el, para su suerte Kardia no sabia que el estaba ahí, y no tenia que descubrirlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

Mientras mas lo pensaba mas se incomodaba, eso no era bueno, pero cuando pensó que eso no podía ser peor, en eso se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y cayendo al agua, cuando el volteo de inmediato, se dio cuenta que la gran roca donde se había escondido, fue destruida, y fue mas su mala suerte al encontrar al culpable de eso.

La uña escarlata de Kardia brilla como intensidad al a ver sido usada, en forma de espada casi, Albafica ya no podía hacer nada, su única protección había sido destruida ahora se encontraba enfrente de la persona que le había provocado ese calor inmenso, cuando se encontró con la mirada turquesa de Kardia, el cual también estaba sonriendo, como a cual niño de haber encontrado lo que había perdido hace tiempo

-Ya se me hacía raro que el agua hiciera tales ruidos.- dijo Kardia bajando su uña escarlata y viendo directamente a Albafica…-¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí?, Mi linda "Flor"

Albafica sintió que su sangre corría por todo su organismo a mucha velocidad, y su corazón latía rápidamente, podía jurar que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier instante, la presencia, la mirada de Kardia lo inquietaba mucho, y se hizo mas su inquietud cuando este se empezó a cercar a el, pero el no podía moverse por alguna razón, estaba paralizado, ¿Por qué?, será por el estado en el que estaba, el estado que le habría provocado Kardia, cuando menos se lo espero Kardia estaba cerca de el, MUY cerca de el

Por su parte Kardia, era su día de suerte, se encontraba enfrente de Albafica el cual estaba igual que el, expuesto, su piel blanquizca se miraba tan deliciosa, quería probarla, y no solo eso, quería probar cada parte de Albafica, su pecho, cuello, todo, además que este se veía mas tentador de lo normal, y no podía negarlo, su hermoso rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, se habían vuelto mas cristalinos igual que el agua y su pelo sedoso y suave humedecido por el agua fría cristalina, se había pegado a su bien esculpido y tentador cuerpo dándole una idea mas concisa de lo que él podía o mejor dicho estaba a punto de comerse

Y por su parte Albafica, admiraba con perfección a Kardia , su piel morena clara humedecida por el agua la hacía resaltar, sus bien definidos músculos era una gran tentación a tocar, su cabello largo cabello azul, le escurría agua mas no podía negar que se había pegado el gran y bien esculpido cuerpo dándole la sensación de tocar con mas ganas ese cuerpo irresistible, pero su mirada se había posado en el rostro de Kardia, sus ojos turquesas ardía a cual llama de fuego lo cual hizo que se estremeciera, y la mirada que le dirigía sabia que algo le iba a pasar y que no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente

-¿Eh?.- solo eso dijo Albafica

-Parece que a alguien le quitaron la voz y lo dejaron mudo.- dijo Kardia moviendo su mano peligrosamente hacía Albafica…-Pero no te preocupes, yo hare que recuperes la voz, por medio del placer

Cuando Albafica iba a hablar la fuerte mano de Kardia lo atrajo hacia su rostro robándole un beso lleno de pasión y urgencia, su lengua y la de Kardia estaban moviéndose en una danza de pasión desenfrenada, el calor que tenia se hizo mas intenso cuando hizo contacto con la piel cálida de Kardia, el autocontrol que tenia se iba perdiendo poco a poco, con aquel beso de pasión, dulce como la manzana prohibida.

Albafica pudo sentir como la otra mano de Kardia se poso sobre su espada desnuda, el calor de la mano de Kardia lo hizo sentir indefenso ante tal cosa indescriptible, sintió como esta se movía sensual mente por toda su espalda, desde su nuca hasta la parte donde comenzaban sus glúteos.

Aun proporcionándole ese beso de pasión desenfrenada, Kardia llevo su mano libre de la espalda desnuda de Albafica al pecho de este para darle una estimulación, que lo dejaría ya sin su auto control, ahora el estaba inundado de un gran abrazador, imposible de apaciguar, pero el no era el único también Albafica, el calor que este emanaba lo hacia sentir con una gran urgencia de pasión, además de que su piel era muy tentadora al tacto, de un momento a otro, comenzó a besar a Albafica con mas desenfreno al punto de dejarlos a ambos sin aliento, sintió con las temblorosas manos de Albafica trataron de apártalo, pero la fuerza de este era casi nula, estaba siendo llevado al placer, al igual que el, el solo tenerlo ahí, ambos expuestos, en medio de la desolada naturaleza y en medio del agua, lo hacia mas excitante, pero de un momento a otro el aire comenzó a faltar, así que poco a poco se separo de los carnosos y adictivos labios de Albafica, y al verlo directamente se encontró con la misma cara que había puesto ese día cuando robo la virginidad de esos exquisitos labios, pero esta vez no dejaría que Albafica se separara de el tan fácilmente como aquel día, lo provoco estando ahí expuesto, era hora de cobrar lo que había provocado

Albafica estaba sin fuerzas, estaba inundado en un fuerte calor, su aliento fue robado de la forma mas exquisita que había conocido, su mirada se encontró con la ardiente mirada de Kardia, una mirada llena de pasión que gritaba que dejara salir, la cual esta misma lo empezó a inundar mas y mas en sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras, y sobre todo que lo que Kardia le hacia no le molestaba, al contrario lo disfrutaba mas que cualquier cosa, en ese momento Kardia tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos mientras que la otra recorría el ahora sensible pecho de Albafica

-¡ah!.- gimió Albafica al sentir la mano caliente de Kardia sobre uno de sus pezones, el cual este empezó a estimular, para después hacer que este lo mirara directamente hacia los ojos, robándole nuevamente el aliento ante tales ojos turquesa invadidos por la pasión

-Esta vez, no te escaparas de mi Albafica.- dijo Kardia con voz gruesa y llena de lujuria lo cual hizo estremecer a Albafica, para después llevar su rostro al cuello expuesto de Albafica y empezar a besarlo

-umm, ¡Ah!, ah.- gimió Albafica ante al estimulación en su cuello, volviéndolo mas sensible

Kardia se separo del cuello de Albafica para ir después a su oreja y besarla y lamberla, para después morderla ligeramente

-¡AAHH!.- gimió Albafica ante tal estimulo

En esos Kardia susurro en su oído con la misma voz gruesa y lujuriosa, y que a la vez se hizo mas profunda

-Te deseo, porque eres quien se ha robado mi corazón

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

LEMON, LEMON, ¡LEMOOOOONNNNN!, SI AL FIN, CREANME QUE ME HA COSTADO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTE LEMON, NO ES FACIL, NECESITAS ¡MUCHA! IMAGINACIÓN , PERO BUENO, UNO DISFRUTA Y ESO, SALEN MUCHAS IDEAS Y NO SABES CUAL PONER O CUALES LES GUSTARA A USTEDES, COSITAS GUAPAS, PERO BUENO, CUANDO DISFRUTA LO QUE ESCRIBE SE SIENTE MUY CONFIADO Y FELIZ :3, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, ¡DISFRUTEN EL LEMOOOONNN!, Y ACLARO DE ANTE MANO ES ¡MI PRIMER LEMOOOONNN!, NO SEAN DUROS CONMIGO SI

Advertencia: La siguiente lectura tiene contenido +18, en un relación chico x chico, si no lo toleras, por su bien, bajen toda la parte del lemon, hasta encontrar el siguiente apartado de la historia, pero si te gusta, ¡DISFRUTA!

Y por cierto gracias a **Neliel621** y a **Guest** por sus comentarios se los agradezco un beso muy grande y un abrazo

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Teshigori

Capítulo 3.- Nuestros Deseos

Aquellas palabras dichas por Kardia habían dejado un gran impacto sobre Albafica, no sabia que decir o pensar, pero la manera en que latía su corazón, el calor inmenso de el mezclado con el de Kardia que aun lo tenia abrazado posesivamente, eran los indicios de que eso no era solo sexo era algo mucho mas profundo y cálido, como el podía identificarlo, esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente, una y otra vez, y aunque fuera un poco apresurado, según él, sus sentimientos y deseos hacia Kardia eran los mismo que el de el, ¿Cómo no podía aceptar eso?, ahora que sabía que su sangre no estaba en todo su organismo, podía darse ahora el lujo o la oportunidad de convivir con sus compañeros y también darse el privilegió de amar, pero este ultimo ya era por hecho, porque la persona que le robaba siempre los sueños, suspiros y primeras experiencias lo tenia enfrente de el, abrazándolo posesivamente.

Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, llevo sus temblorosos brazos a la espalda de Kardia correspondiendo a su abrazo, y pudo sentir como su compañero se había sobresaltado

Kardia por su parte, aun estaba abrazando a Albafica esperando por una respuesta, la cual llego con un abrazo tímido por parte de Albafica, lo cual lo sobresalto, pero ese pequeño detalle por mas tonto que pareciera lo hizo sentir feliz, y lo abrazo mas, pero de un momento a otro recordó lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos, y una sonrisa picara y a la vez maliciosa se curvo en sus labios, con la mirada empezó a buscar alrededor del estanque un lugar donde pudiera "disfrutar" del momento, pero lamentable no encontró un lugar cómodo, para su gusto, no quería que su "rosa" sufriera alguna herida o lo lastimara, bueno, si lo iba a lastimar, pero después de rato iba a ser puro placer, aunque pudieran estar parados en el estanque claramente ahí se iba a cansar y podían ahogarse cuando terminaran de saciarse, y como por arte de magia o por obra del destino, enfrente de ellos estaba una roca totalmente liza no había ninguna deformación alguna, era totalmente liza y esta era cubierta pocamente por el agua, y por fin, ahora si a disfrutar, por lo que sin previo aviso volvió a besar, lamber y morder levemente el cuello de Albafica y apretándolo mas contra así, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y se arqueara ante el contacto, y la mano que mantenía sobre el pecho de Albafica volvió a la tarea de estimular es zona, acariciando y toqueteando con mucha pasión aquel cuerpo que sería SOLO suyo

Albafica al sentir como Kardia había empezó a devorar su cuello y a la vez a estimular su pecho, el calor se volvió mas fuerte, que ni si quiera el agua fría del estanque no podía apagarlo, esas sensaciones que le estaba brindando Kardia se sentían también, y por consecuencia gemidos y suspiros empezaron a salir de su boca, mientras el movía sus manos sobre la espalda del griego sintiendo la firme y musculosa espalda de Kardia maravillándose por la majestuosidad de esta, y parecía que a su compañero lo estaba incitando mucho a seguir tocándola.

En eso Kardia empezó a descender de su cuello dejando rastro de húmedos besos así como también marcas muy notables sobre el cuello blanco de Albafica, con su lengua iba saboreando la piel de su compañero, se detuvo en su hombro para dejar las mismas marcas y rastros que en su cuello, pero esta vez con mas desenfreno

-¡Ah!.- gimió Albafica por el poco tacto de su compañero

Kardia sonrió ante la respuesta de Albafica y continuo descendiendo sacándole Albafica en su camino varios suspiros y pequeños gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, se detuvo cuando llego al ya estimulado pecho de Albafica, aparto la mano con la cual había estimulado al pezón de Albafica, y la reemplazo con su boca, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente, lo cual hizo que su compañero se estremeciera a tal, punto, que este le encajo levemente las uñas sobre su espalda y también provocando una dulce y placentera estimulación sobre su cuerpo

-¡Umm!, ah, uh, umm,mmm, ha.- gemía y suspiraba Albafica ante tal acto, haciendo que sus fuerzas disminuyeran entregándose por completo al placer que iba surgiendo y que haría que el y Kardia se descontrolaran

Mientras Kardia seguía estimulando con su boca el pecho de Albafica, con su mano libre se dio el lujo de recorrer y detallar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Albafica, haciendo que este por inercia sacara suspiros por el roce de la mano de Kardia, pero este ultimo se había excitado mas, cuando paso su mano por la bien definida de Albafica y a la vez que se dio el lujo de tocar los firmes glúteos de este, que sin pudor alguno los acaricio hasta dejándole algunos leves rasguños en estos, el ya no aguantaba ya su erección le estaba molestando, pero en eso en su vientre sintió que el miembro de Albafica estaba en iguales condiciones, sacándole una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, ya quería dar paso a lo siguiente, pero sabia que tenía que controlarse porque su dulce rosa era virgen, y no quería lastimarlo, (si claro ni el mismo se la cree XD), así que tenia que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Kardia dejo de lado sus glúteos así como también alejo su boca del pecho de Albafica, para volver a devorar esos deliciosos labios que le enloquecían

Albafica por su parte, estaba muy extasiado por el placer, deseando y anhelando por mas, pero el no sabia que sus deseos habían sido escuchados, ya que de un momento a otro Kardia tomo ya su palpitante erección entre sus manos provocándole una extraña corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y ahogando gemidos en el beso, pero Kardia lo estaba torturando y eso podía saberlo mejor que nadie, ya que de las suaves caricias pero torturadoras lo hacían sentir mas impaciente, y en eso sintió que Kardia lo fue empujando y el por inercia retrocedía, y pero este seguía toqueteándolo, en esa zona ahora ya mas sensible, incluso con el sonido del agua chapoteando lentamente podía deducirse, pero en medio de eso pararon en seco su tipo de caminata cuando chocaron levemente con una piedra, para poder tomar un poco de aire que ya les hacia falta a ambos, porque ese desenfrenado beso.

Kardia ahora que ya había llevado a Albafica a la zona donde comenzaría todo, ya podía darse el lujo de sacar toda la pasión y al ardor que sentía, sin previo aviso y con una rapidez inimaginable tomo a Albafica de los glúteos y lo levanto y este por inercia rodeo la cadera de Kardia con ambas de sus piernas.

Albafica se quedo mudo ante tal acto, pero mas cuando sintió algo grande y caliente en medio de sus glúteos, haciendo que su sangre circulara a la velocidad de la luz , no podía decir nada, mas solo sacar pequeños jadeos ante el intimo contacto, se preguntaba, internamente , si le iba a doler o peor lo iba a partir en dos, ya era muy tarde para eso, ya habían avanzado mucho y no había vuelta atrás ante eso, así que no importaba, además el quería mas de eso, por lo que ya sin pudor alguno empezó a subir y bajar lentamente para sentir aquella masa de carne caliente que le hizo sacar gemidos a el y Kardia por igual, haciendo que sus movimientos se hicieran mas rápido sacando mas gemidos a el y a Kardia unos cuantos suspiros por el contacto

Kardia ya había perdido su auto control, pero esto ya era demasiado, así que sin tiempo que perder, se volteo y se sentó sobre aquella roca lisa que había visualizado anteriormente, haciendo que Albafica se detuviera en seco, pero el ya sin auto control, llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Albafica y lo tomo sin mucho cuidado y lo empezó a masturbar con rapidez, haciendo que Albafica soltara un sonoro gemido por el acto

-¡Aah!, ¡Umm!...Kar…di…a…pa…ra…-decía Albafica gimiendo cerca del oído de Kardia y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de este por el placer que ahora le estaba dando, y que con eso sabría que pronto no aguantaría mas

-¿Parar?.- cuestiono Kardia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para después aumentar la masturbación haciendo que Albafica se arqueara mas por el acto, mientras el llevo su boca a la oreja de Albafica para morder el lóbulo de esta…-No

-¡Aaah!,¡umm!.-gemía mas fuerte Albafica al sentir que ya estaba cerca por lo que se aferro mas a Kardia, y cuando pensó que ya iba a llegar Kardia detuvo su acción, dejándolo a el con una respiración agitada, sus gemidos aun saliendo de boca así como jadeos, por lo que como pudo, miro a Kardia el cual estaba sonriendo con malicia y eso no daba un bueno augurio, quería preguntarle porque paro, pero no se atrevía

Kardia por su parte detuvo su acto, no quería que aun tocara el cielo, por lo que cuando Albafica volteo a verlo, le sonrió con malicia, pero también pudo ver en su rostro rojo, pero hermoso a la vez que esta cubierto por la faceta de la pasión en sus ojos abordaba la pregunta de, ¿Por qué se había detenido?, para el era simple, pero para Albafica no, y eso no se lo respondería a cambio de eso, volvió a devorar sus labios dejando un poco confundido a Albafica pero que volvió a acceder, en medo del beso, llevo una de sus manos a los glúteos de Albafica acariciándolos para después posar esa mano sobre la entrada de este, que por inercia se sobresalto y empezó a temblar, pero con su otra mano la cual llevo a la cabeza de Albafica para profundizar el beso y que se despreocupara por lo que seguía, por lo que con un poco de sutileza, llevo un dedo a la entrada de Albafica empezando a moverlo

-¡AAHH!.- gimió Albafica ante eso separándose abruptamente del beso al sentir una leve incomodidad así como dolor…-¡aahh!, Sa…ca…ló…..¡Kardia!, aaahh,….due….le

-Shh.- resoplo Kardia mientras besaba sus mejillas y descendiendo hacia su mandíbula, mientras admiraba la faceta de placer que Albafica estaba poniendo, ojos totalmente cerrados, su hermoso rostro completamente rojo, pero inundado del placer y sus labios levemente apretados, ante el invasor ajeno a su cuerpo…-Ya dentro de poco pasara

-¡Ah!, ¡umm!

Y sin previo aviso Kardia llevo un segundo dedo a la entrada sobresaltándolo mas y haciendo que ya no estuviera para aguantar, por lo que se había empezó a arquear mas y mas, y cuando estaba apunto de tocar el cielo, su miembro fue apresado fuertemente haciendo que su éxtasis retrocediera, mientras sentía como era poco a poco abierto por ahora los dos invasores

-Aun…no…te vendrás cuando yo quiera y cuando yo lo diga.- le dijo Kardia en odio mientras lambia su oreja en toda su longitud

-Pe..ro…¡ahaa!

Albafica soltó otro gran gemido al sentir ahora 3 invasores que se movían libremente por su entrada expandiéndola mas, y volviéndolo loco por el placer, y provocando que su detenida venida se fuera acercando rápidamente

Kardai metía y sacaba y movía en círculos la estrecha entrada de Albafica, con sus dedos podía experimentar que esta era muy cálida haciéndolo querer estar adentro, además de que los gemidos traicioneros de Albafica lo incitaban mas, por lo que sin importarle las consecuencias ahora, saco sus dedos de la entrada de Albafica y se posiciono para llevar su miembro a la entrada de este

Albafica al no sentir ya los dedos dentro de el, se sintió frio y solo, pero no fue cuando se aferro mas a Kardai cuando algo, grande y caliente se abrió paso de un solo movimiento, haciendo que soltara y gemido de dolor y placer y al mismo tiempo haciendo que se viniera entre ambos

-¡aaaaahhhh!, ¡uuuuhh!, ¡aaahhh!.- gemía Albafica clavando con mas fuerza las uñas

Por su parte Kardia, la estaba teniendo difícil ahora ya dentro de Albafica el calor de este, lo torturaba y mas por lo estrecho que estaba por la reciente venida de este, pero tenia que esperar, Albafica a un se seguía arqueando por la intromisión así como el dolor, parecía que lo iban a partir por la mitad, quería que ese dolor desaparecía pero ya.

Kardia al notar lo inquieto que estaba llevo su mano nuevamente al miembro de Albafica para que olvidara el dolor, así como también empezó a besar unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, para su suerte, Albafica ya no estaba tan inquieto, y con un leve movimiento de caderas le dio a entender de que ya era hora, por lo que, con ambas de sus manos tomo la cadera de Albafica y empezó a moverse lentamente para que este se fuera acostumbrando a las nuevas sensaciones que iban surgiendo

-¡ah!,aaahhh, uuummm, ahhh,mmmm.- gemía una y otra vez Albafica al sentir esas extrañas sensaciones consumiéndolo haciéndolo caer por completo a la pasión y el deseo, y ya sin pudo alguno, se encargo de besar y lamber el cuello de Kardia el cual se sorprendió por el acto de Albafica haciendo que sonriera a mas no poder ya no quedaba ningún pudor sobre Albafica

-Je, que erótico te has vuelto.- le dijo Kardia a Albafica que seguía lamiendo hasta empezó a dejarle marcas que seguro tardarían un poco en borrarse, y ese acto lo tomo para dar inicio a lo mas desenfrenado, con firmeza tomo la cadera de Albafica y comenzó a dar mas fuertes las embestidas, haciendo que este dejara de lado su tarea y sacara un sonoro gemido por la fuerte ola de placer que se presento y aferrándose mas a Kardia

-Aaaahhh, ummm aahhh.- gemía Albafica una y otra vez con cada embestida

Kardai estaba igual que el totalmente caliente, y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente provocando mas aumento de su temperatura, pero eso menos le importaba, ahora quería marcar Albafica para que solo fuera de el y de nadie mas, pero el calor era tal que con mas fiereza pero con rastros de pasión embisto con mas fuerza Albafica

-¡AAAAHHH!.- gimió fuertemente Albafica al sentir que Kardai había dado con un punto en especial y deseando fue le fiera en ese punto otra vez

-Aquí…ag…es…eh.- decía Kardia dura apenas por el placer y el calor que lo inundaba su cuerpo al estar dentro de Albafica, y al ver que había tocado cierto punto, empezó a embestir con maestría y dureza aquel mismo punto sin fallar ganándose sonoros gemidos de Albafica

Una tras otra sin darles tiempo a ambos de respirar o de pensar, el placer y el calor eran muy fuertes y el deseo le hacia imposible de separarse, mas y mas ambos cuerpo unidos sobre el agua dándose placer mutuamente, besándose desenfrenadamente, mordiéndose levemente, entrelazando fuertemente sus manos una a la otra, clavado las uñas sobre la espalda de uno al otro, retorciéndose por el éxtasis, mas y mas deseaban no querían parar, los gemidos de ambos ahora se escuchaban por todo aquel lugar, el sonido del agua moviéndose y salpicando ambos cuerpos al son en que ambos se movían una y otra vez.

Albafica imito el movimiento de Kardia sintiendo con mas cercanía su final, y Kardai estaba igual de un momento a otro ambas ya terminarían, por lo que ambos aumentaron el la velocidad

-¡aaahhh!..Kar..dia….ya…no…pue..d….¡aaaahhh!.- decía entre gemidos sonoros Albafica mientras se movía inquietamente al estar mas cerca de terminar, mientras se aferraba mas al griego

-Yo….tambi..en…estoy…cer….ca.- decía a penas Kardia por las maravillosas sensaciones

Albafica no pudo soportarlo mas, en las ultimas embestidas se sintió perder completamente, clavo con muchas fuerza sus uñas sobre la espalda de Kardia mientras dejaba salir su esencia sobre ambos vientres

-¡aaaaaaahhhh!, aahh.- gimió Albafica por su reciente corrida y por los espasmos

Kardia al sentir las paredes de carnes internas de Albafica lo apretaban deliciosamente pero que se le dificultaba moverse, dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y soltó su esencia en la entrada de Albafica que al sentir la esencia del griego se tenso un poco

-aahh.- gimió al sentir la esencia de Kardia en su interior y dejándose caer todo el peso de cuerpo sobre su ahora amante que estaba igual que el totalmente casando pero ambos satisfechos

Kardia sintió todo el peso recaer sobre el, pero no le molesto, solo que aun estaba dentro de el, y eso podía traer otras cosas nuevamente pero el no se molestaría.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se fueron aplacando hasta solo oír el sonido del agua, y el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al unísono, era tan reconfortante para ambos

-¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿te gusto Alba-chan?.- le pregunto Kardia con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

Albafica sintió su rostro arder por la pregunta del griego, aun con eso, se levanto poco a poco para encararlo, encontrándose con ese rostro el cual estaba cubierto en sudor con algunos pequeños pelos pegados a causa de este, lo hicieron ver a su punto de vista algo atractivo a Kardia, haciendo que se sonrojara mas hasta el punto de parecer el color vivo de la manzana

Kardia también se había quedado admirando aquel bello ser que ahora solo era suyo, su hermoso rostro cubierto aun por el sudor, pero a la vez totalmente sonrojado tomando el mismo color que la manzana haciendo totalmente irresistible, pero lo que mas le gustaba eran esos hermosos ojos azules que se comparaban con la hermosa belleza y claridad del agua, tal vez eso haya sido que lo atrapo con Albafica esos ojos eran únicos mostrando a través de ellos sentimientos que le costaban decir al santo de piscis (bueno ya ni tan santo xD), pero esos ojos claramente lo decían todo

-¿Y bien?.- le volvió cuestionar Kardia esperando ansiosamente su respuesta

-Bueno…eso…es…que….si…estuvo bien.- tartamudeo en responder Albafica

-¿Solo eso?.- cuestiono sorprendido Kardia

-Si estuvo bien, muy genial, intenso, deseoso, desenfrenado y alocado.- dijo Albafica a mas no poder por lo que decía, aunque la calentura haya bajado le costaba trabajo decir eso

Kardia se sintió satisfecho por lo que dijo, por que al ver el cielo, supo que aun tenían, MUCHO TIEMPO para aprovechar, sonrió ante tal acto y miro Albafica el cual al ver y conocer esa mirada supo que eso no quedaba ahí

-Ah, no, eso si, no déjame descansar.- le dijo Albafica tratando de convencerlo pero sabia que era en vano

-Mi bella rosa, tienes toda una vida para poder descansar.- le dijo Kardia con picardía…-Además aun sigo dentro de ti

Albafica no se dio cuenta de ese detalle y efectivamente aun sentía a su amante dentro de el, y este estaba otra vez duro, haciendo que le diera un escalofrío placentero, y haciendo un poco de caso a las palabras de su amor, le miro desafiante

-Parece que con eso solo te justificas eh.- le dijo Albafica mientras se movia lentamente

-¿Y que si es así?.- le cuestiono Kardia con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras ponía ambas de sus manos en la cadera de Albafica para intensificar un poco el movimiento….-A mi no me molesta

-¿En serio?.- le cuestiono Albafica ya otra vez enredado nuevamente en la pasión del escorpión

-Si, mi rosa.- le dijo Kardia mientras le besaba nuevamente el cuello para después mirarlo a los ojos

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo probamos?.- le dijo Albafica cuando empezó a moverse de repente sobre Kardia

Kardia sorprendido y empezando a nuevamente inundarse por el placer, y aprovechando la oportunidad que le dio Albafica, se deslizo nuevamente hacia el agua y empezaron una nueva ronda, esta vez con Albafica un poco mas suelto y Kardia desatando el ser pasional que el podía llegar a ser y que solo podía hacer que Albafica sacara ese tremendo ser de el

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso y mucho menos las veces que lo hicieron, solo supieron que se habían quedado ahí en ese mismo lugar a dormir, ambos estaban en el pasto cubiertos con una manta abrigadora estaban abrazados y muy cansados (pues quien no), pero los rostros de felicidad en ambos eran únicos, Kardai tenia encima a Albafica donde este ultimo tenia su oído cerca del corazón de Kardia, lo cual lo hacia sentir muy feliz al escuchar que ese corazón solo se aceleraba cuando el estaba junto al escorpión y por su parte Kardia tenia fuertemente abrazado a Albafica sonriendo ampliamente porque ahora tenia lo que lo atrapo para caer en las garras del amor, por primera vez algo diferente al sentido de lucha que el quería hacer para que su corazón ardiera al máximo ahora tenia otra cosa o mejor dicho persona especial que lograba ese cometido, y se encargaría de eso nunca llegara a terminar

La mañana llego y el primero en despertar había sido Kardia el cual se sentía con muchas energías, y felicidad por su puesto y esta aumento mas cuando vio a cierto caballero dormido sobre el y muy acorrucado hacia el y que también lo abrazaba.

Pego su nariz al pelo de Albafica aspirando esa dulce aroma a rosas que tanto le gustaba, alejándose poco a poco empezó a jugar un poco con el cabello de Albafica dando pequeñas caricias a este, mientras los pequeños sonidos de las aves cantando y revoloteando junto a los pequeños rayos de sol, empezaron a despertar a Albafica el cual tenia un fuerte dolor en el cadera bueno ya no tanto porque había disminuido bastante, (y como no le iba a doler si se la pasaron de aquí para haya desde la tarde hasta quien sabe cuantas horas de la noche), sintió unas suaves caricias sobre su pelo reconfortándolo, pero los recuerdos de ayer llegaron vívidamente a su memoria haciendo que se enrojeciera pero no por vergüenza sino por felicidad, y al sentir esa caricias suaves sobre su pelo sabia de quien eran dueñas esas caricias, levanto su rostro con una sonrisa mirando a su ahora "novio" o "amante", el cual también tenia una sonrisa que no se podía quitar

-¿Dormiste bien?.- le pregunto Kardia mientras llevaba su otra mano al rostro de Albafica acariciando su con devoción su mejilla

-Si, espléndidamente.- dijo Albafica apoyándose mas en la mano de Kardia

-¿Ya no sientes tanto dolor?.- le pregunto Kardia

-Eso no se pregunta.- dijo Albafica con el ceño levemente fruncido pero sin enojo alguno

-Solo quiero saber si no te lastime tanto.- le respondió Kardia

-Que considerado, pero ya es hora de regresar.- dijo Albafica

-Quedémonos mas tiempo.- reprocho Kardia

-No se puede ayer estuvimos tarde y noche sin dar señales de vida, deben estar buscándonos, ¿y si no encuentran así?.- le respondió Albafica

-A mi no importa, viéndonos así, saben que eres mi pareja, y solo mío, pero tienes razón en eso, tal vez hayan mandado a alguien de la orden de los caballeros a buscarnos.- dijo Kardia sentándose lentamente con Albafica aun en sus brazos

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, vamos a cambiarnos.- dijo Albafica tratándose de parar pero Kardia lo detuvo...-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece un mañanero?, así completamos el día.- dijo Kardia pícaramente

Albafica le gusto la idea, pero tenia que descansar así lo iba a romper, así que para hacer rabietar un poco a Kardia se acomodo sobre sus piernas mientras rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y se acercaba al odio de este, y Kardia lo había tomado como un si, pero sus deseos fueron denegados

-Sera para después primor.- dijo Albafica mientras se levantaba lentamente y se vestía también lentamente

-¡No es justo!, ¡Quería oír al agua chapotear desenfrenadamente!.- le dijo Kardia haciendo un escandalo

-Ya te dije para después hora de regresar al santuario.- dijo Albafica poniéndose su ultima prenda

-Te lo voy a cobrar sabes.- le dijo Kardia mientras que se iba vistiendo

-Estaré esperando la cuenta.- le respondió Albafica

-Como guste mi rosa.- le respondió Kardia sonriéndole como siempre pero mezclada con su sonrisa picara y de deseo

Ya ambos cambiados emprendieron el camino al santuario, pero como Albafica no podía moverse mucho, a protestas y demás Kardia lo llevo en sus brazos, aprovechando el momentos mientras se devoraban a besos, pero Albafica cada tanto lo paraba, pero aun así el escorpión seguía con lo mismo, cuando llegaron a la primera casa fueron recibidos por un pero muy enojado acuariano así como un somnoliento canceriano

-¡¿Dónde carajos estaban ambos?!.- les grito Degel mientras descendía junto a Manigoldo

-Eso no importa "hielo", ya estamos aquí.- dijo Kardia con sarcasmo

-¡Me importa una mierda eso!, Toda la orden salió a buscarlos porque no habían regresado y nos preocupados porque Hades haya despertado antes.- dijo Degel ya enfrente de ellos mientras emanaba un intenso frio que poco a poco iba congelando lo que estuviera cerca

-¿En serio?, veo que si tuviste razón mi rosa.- dijo Kardia mirando a Albafica el cual asentía

-Pero antes que nada, ¿Por qué carajos Kardia te esta cargando al estilo princesa Albafica?.- le pregunto Degel alzando una ceja

Albafica se sonrojo a mas no poder y como respuesta oculto su rostro en el pecho de su pareja

Degel al ver eso, y pensar que ni el y Kardia estuvieron toda la santa tarde así como la noche y apenas habían regresado en la mañana, supo porque y ahora también entendía porque Kardia lo estaba cargando, sentía pena y lastima, pero eso no quitaba su enojo

Por su parte Manigoldo aun no se despertaba bien, porque su maestro ya entra la noche convoco a todos los caballeros dorados, porque tanto el caballero de piscis como el caballero de escorpión no estaban en el santuario y no sabían nada de ellos, así que por ordenes salieron a buscarlos en las cercanías de los pueblos así como ya fuera de estos, durante toda la bendita noche los buscos con ayuda de sus compañeros, hasta llegar la mañana, lo único que pudo agradecer es que formo equipo con su Sexy Francés para buscarlos, y tener un tiempo a solas y bueno darle contra el muro o con lo que fuera, pero no podía su amor platónico estaba muy enfocado en encontrarlos haciendo un lado a el.

-Pero lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí o ¿no?.- le dijo Kardia

-Si claro, como a ti no te mantuvieron toda la maldita noche buscando a dos fugitivos que quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo.- dijo esta vez Manigoldo

-Lo que hicimos fue simple y sencillo.- dijo Kardia mostrando su típica sonrisa

-Ah si, ¿Qué hicieron?.- les pregunto Degel cruzándose de brazos

-Le di duro contra el muro a Albafica al aire libre.- dijo Kardia

Los tres presentes tanto Manigoldo, Degel y Albafica, se quedaron de piedra, Albafica y Degel se sonrojaron a mas no poder, Albafica ya quería clavarle sus Rosas Demoniacas Reales por a ver revelado algo muy privado de ellos

-¡ESO NO SE DICE!.- exclamaron Degel y Albafica al unísono

-¿Qué?, el me pregunto, yo solo respondí con honestidad.- dijo Kardia mirando a Albafica que lo miraba con ganas de quererlo matar

-Si, pero podía a ver respondido otra cosa no algo intimo de nosotros maldito pendejo.- le recrimino Albafica

-Vaya no perdiste tiempo, ahora veo porque no aparecieron toda la maldita tarde y toda la maldita noche.- dijo Manigoldo sonriendo y ahogando una carcajada…-Por eso también lo traes cargando, pobre de Albafica unas cuantas mas y lo partes a la mitad bicho rastrero, jajajajajajajajajajaja y también contagiando a Kardia

Manigoldo no paraba de reir haciendo rabietar a Albafica al igual que su sonrojo iba aumentando, estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpear a ambos, pero principalmente a Manigoldo para que dejara de reírse y después iría por Kardia, cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, un puño arremetió a Manigoldo en la cara directamente haciéndolo callar de inmediato y haciendo que saliera disparado hacia un montón de rocas las cuales se destruyeron en el acto dejando sepultado completamente a Manigoldo, tanto Albafica como Kardia no cabían en el asombro así como también en el poco temor, miraron en dirección al puño que todavía se mantenía en alto y se fijaron en su dueño, nada mas y menos que Degel lo había golpeado, y este bajo su puño y se sacudió un poco su brazo ante la fuerza que utilizo y después miro a sus dos compañeros que lo miraban como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía haber hecho

-Bueno ya con eso se quedo callado.- dijo Degel dándose la vuelta para ir subiendo las escaleras, pero cuando se detuvo y miro a ambos caballeros que no parecían racionar…-Si no se apuran a venir conmigo al salón de patriarca e inventamos alguna excusa en el camino para que no salgan mal perjudicados les voy hacer lo mismo que al Cangrejo chueco

Ambos reaccionaron pero como Kardai traía a Albafica apuro el paso mientras este pensaba en que podían decirle al patriarca, para que no les dieran a ambos un castigo muy malo, dejando tras de si un cangrejo medio muerto , (Degel da miedo cuando se enoja)

Cuando llegaron a Piscis Albafica pidió que lo dejaran ir por su armadura e ir ya directamente al recinto del patriarca, muy obediente obedeció Kardia dejarlo ir por su cuenta, ni el mismo la cree el mismo quería ir a dejar a Albafica a su casa, y darle una sección rápida, pero su ahora pareja lo amenazo con dejarle en abstinencia durante todo un mes si no lo dejaba y como eso era lo que mas le temía Kardia pues lo dejo, diciéndole que eso le iba a costar caro por amenazarlo pero el ni se inmutó ha hacerle caso.

Después de varios minutos salió Albafica vistiendo su armadura aunque aun le costaba mantenerse en pie, pero tenia que impedir que se diera cuenta el patriarca de que estuvieron haciendo, ya estando frente al campo de rosas Albafica concentro una parte de su cosmos y agitando su mano hizo desaparecer las rosas dejando a sus dos acompañantes impresionados, al cruzar ya la parte que cubría las rosas y Albafica listo para volver a cubrirlo, a lo lejos el pudo divisar aun muy molesto cangrejo que ni lento ni perezoso cruzo rápidamente ese tramo para lanzársele a Degel, ante la mirada del escorpión y del pisciano que miraban como Degel trataba de quitarse encima a Manigoldo

-¡maldito francés!, ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!.- le gritaba Manigoldo un poco encolerizado mientras estaba encima de Degel

-¡¿Por qué será mas?!, ¡POR IDIOTA!, ¡Y QUITATE DE ENCIMA PESAS!.- le grito Degel tratando de quitárselo de encima ya que se sentía raro tenerlo de esa forma además de que un pequeño sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas pasando desapercibido

-¡AHORA ME DICES GORDO!, ¡QUE GROSERO!, ¡YO TENGO BUEN CUERPO!.- le respondió Manigoldo

Albafica y Kardia no sabían que hacer para separarlos, pero Kardia pensó que eso seria una buena oportunidad para su compinche para acercarse a Degel, así que tomo a Albafica de la cadera ante la mirada sorprendida de este por su acción y empezaron a subir los demás escalones

-¿Qué haces?, debemos separarlos.- le decía Albafica

-No, déjalos que se den amor.- decía un muy sonriente Kardia

-¿De qué hablas ello se odian?.- le cuestiono Albafica

-Lamento decirte esto, pero el cangrejo del demonio esta enamorado de nuestro amigo el francés.- soltó Kardia sonriendo ya un poco alejados de ellos

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!.- grito impresionado Albafica

-Así es mi rosa, así que dejemos que se conozcan mejor.- dijo Kardia apretando mas contra si a Albafica

-Así que de eso quería hablar conmigo Degel.- dijo Albafica en susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?.- le cuestiono Kardia

-No, bueno si, suéltame.- le dijo Albafica tratando se zafarse de su agarre

-No, es un castigo por amenazar al gran Kardia.- dijo con sarcasmo Kardia

-Si claro el gran Kardia.- dijo Albafica rodando los ojos y tratando de zafarse

-Si soy el gran Kardia, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, ya me sentiste.- dijo Kardia

Albafica se sonrojo a mas no poder por la vergüenza y la poca discreción que el tenia ante temas muy íntimos, así que sin que pudiera pasarle al hacer lo que le iba a ha hacer a Kardia, Albafica le dio un golpe a Kardia en la cabeza soltándolo de inmediato

-¡AUCH!, ¡ALBAFICA!.- le grito Kardia sobándose la cabeza

-¡PERVERTIDO!.- le recrimino Albafica sonrojado por la vergüenza

-¿Y?, solo soy pervertido con la persona que me gusta.- dijo Kardia poniéndose enfrente de Albafica

-Ah….eehhh….como sea….pervertido…abstinencia.- dijo Albafica sonrojado por las palabras de Kardia y comenzando a alejarse rápido de ahí

-¿Qué?, ¡TODO MENOS ESO!, ¡Albafica ven aca!.- le grito Kardia tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al salón del patriarca

Albafica no detuvo su andar, pero en eso dejo de sentirse enojado o avergonzado, sino feliz aun con el sonrojo en su rostro mostro una sonrisa afectiva, llevo su mano hacia su corazón el cual latía rápidamente, y sabia quien era el causante, miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo al dueño que se atrevía hacer que su corazón latiera así, el cual trataba de alcanzarlo y dentro de poco lo haría no le importaba eso, con tal de que fuera el, y solo el y también podía darse el lujo de presumir que el guardián del octavo templo ya tenia dueño y ese era el, ya imaginaba a sus demás compañeros de armas cuando se enteren, preguntándose estos

 _¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como el?_

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA, MINA-SAN, aquí me tienen de nuevo ahora si con el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, YAOI, me alegro mucho que haya tenido tan buenos resultados, bueno quiero decir que esta capítulo es para dar comienzo a otra historia Yaoi, ya que esta, esta, fue claramente solo para la pareja AlbadicaXKardia, con un poco de DegelXManigoldo, así que como algunos de mis comentarios, como

 **Neliel621:** gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste muy feliz, cosita guapa, se que te hace raro el DegelXManigoldo, pero sabes tenemos que probar cosas nuevas, jajajajaja, besos para ti cosita guapa, gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, espero que sigas la siguiente historia, la cual tendrá mucho, pero mucho YAOI con resultados sexuales 7w7 tu me entiendes

 **Guest:** jajajaja, si exacto muy coshinotes esos dos, pero bien que lo disfrutaron y mira lo que hizo Kardia saco el lado pícaro de Albafica y en la primera jajaja, 7w7, y te tengo buenas noticias lo voy continuar esta historia que en serio me divirtió y mas con usted que la leyeron y la comentaron ustedes me impulsaron a seguir, muchas gracias y espero que leas la conti…..mua mucho besos cosita guapa

 **Zryvanierkic:** Oye yo también, pero claramente sentí que si los ponía a la fuerza no tendría sentido así que mejor les doy su propio espacio, para que como se dicen "Disfruten" 7w7, jejejejejeje, y por cierto muchas gracias por tu comentario espero contar con vos para mis siguientes proyectos Yaois

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta la conti, y el capítulo final de **¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como el?,** espero sea de su agrado, y otra vez muchas gracias nos vemos BESOS TRANADOS

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Teshigori

Capítulo EXTRA

Después del tremendo suceso con el caballero dorado de Piscis y el caballero dorado de Escorpión, en el cual el patriarca dio un largo sermón el cual parecía que no iba a tener fin alguno el cual les hacia saber a ambos Santos que no debían volver ausentarse de tal forma ni aunque fueran asuntos personales nada amenos de que el estuviera enterado todo esto fue dicho no sólo a ellos sino a los demás caballeros.

El patriarca continuo dando su sermón pero Albafica por su parte ya no podía aguantar más estar de pie, sus caderas, sus pobres y benditas caderas dolían a horrores, hasta le punzaban hasta el mismo podía jurar que estaban inflamadas y por si fuera poco estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y todo por cierta rudeza de su ahora novio, el cual estaba mirando a quien sabe donde y sin percatarse que podía colisionar el en cualquier momento, esta considerando mucho en dejarlo en abstinencia hasta que el se recuperará porque claramente hacerlo toda un tarde, toda una noche así como parte de la madrugada no era...mejor dicho era la forma más terrible y eso le había quedado muy claro, pero ahora le implicaba a su diosa que por una puta vez el patriarca terminará.

Y después de otros 15 minutos más los cuales fueron eternos para cierto pese-cito dorado el patriarca término su discurso y volviendo a advertir a los dos santos.

-Es todo pueden retirarse.- dijo el patriarca...- excepto ustedes Manigoldo de cáncer y Degel de acuario.

Los demás abandonaron la sala principal normalmente excepto los dos regañados, los cuales salieron de una forma muy romántica podía decirse ya que Kardia al ver que su linda Rosa no podía caminar por lo que hicieron y le trajeron muchos recuerdos muy pero muy agradables se acercó ayudarle a lo cual el Santo de piscis acepto pero lo que no se esperaba es que Kardia lo tomará en brazos otra vez

-¡Bájame idiota!.-le recriminó un muy sonrojado Albafica

-No lo haré mi Rosa así no podrás llegar ningún lado.- dijo Kardia divertido, captando cada una de las miradas de sus compañeros incluso la del patriarca

-¡Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA!, ¡¿EH?!.- le exclamo Albafica aun cohibido mientras seguía tratando de que lo hiciera bajar , pero sin existo, incluso sintió como la travesía mano de Kardia se deslizo hasta tocar su trasero…-¡EYYYYY!

-jejeje.- rio Kardia pícaro para después salir del recinto junto a Albafica tocando sin pudor alguno alguna parte intima de su ahora pareja así como este empezaba a ceder poco a poco, incluso le saco varios gemidos leves

-Ugh...ya para.-decía entre murmullos Albafica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla

-Shhhh, te van a oir, y no quiero eso, solo tu puedes gemir para mi, cuando estemos solos, no quiero que esa dulce vocesita sea escuchada, por ellos, solo yo, puedo, Mi rosa.-dijo Kardia seductora mente

-Kardia.-dijo Albafica sonrojado y apenado, pero no lo suficiente, ya que cedió por completo ante el Rey Escorpión, llevo ambos de sus brazos hacia su cuello en donde de inmediato se pego a el, y disimuladamente empezó a besar-lo ligeramente

-Jeje, que travieso.-dijo Kardia ante las atenciones de su rosa, y asi como este lo empezó a besar el se dio el lujo de recorrer el ya bien conocido cuerpo de su amante

Ellos siguieron con lo suyo sin que nadie, sorpresivamente se diera cuenta hasta llegar a la puerta del salon principal, y así con ellos saliendo con ellos a la cabeza, los demás abandonaron la estancia dejando a los dos caballeros que quedaron al igual con el patriarca

-Bien.-dijo el patriarca…...-Tengo una misión para ustedes dos

-¿De que se trata santidad?.-cuestiono Degel de inmediato

-Hemos recibido que hay eventos extraños en la ciudad de España.-dijo el patriarca…-Han estado ocurriendo frecuente en la capital, no se han reportado accidentes o perdidas, pero estos extraños fenómenos no han dejado de ocurrir, las personas temen mas por lo niños, ya que estos eventos comenzaron por relatos o mejor dichos palabras hechas por los mismo niños, diciendo que habían sido atacados mas nunca vieron que los ataco.

-Es casi como si nos estuviera hablando de fantasmas, viejo.-dijo Manigoldo

-Puede que si, puede que no, por lo que les pido que no se confíen demasiado, en esta misión.-dijo el patriarca seriamente….-Recuerden que la Guerra Santa esta cada vez mas cerca, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, partirán mañana por la mañana, por ahora descansen, se lo merecen mas que nadie, después de todo ustedes buscaron mas que nadie ha estos dos adolescentes

-Jajajaja, si eso si nos merecemos un buen descanso los dos, ¿verdad Degel?.-dijo Manigoldo dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a Degel haciendo que este se sonrojada levemente y no le dirigiera la mirada

-Bien, me alegro que ambos hayan tomado esto de buena manera.-dijo el patriarca ….-Ahora vayan a descansar y empacar parte de sus pertenencias, partirán mañana por la mañana así, que vayan

-Esta vez te tomo la palabra viejo.-dijo Manigoldo poniéndose de pie junto a Degel el cual seguía en su mundo, en eso Manigoldo aprovecho que este estaba distraído, poso su brazo sobre el hombro de este para atraerlo hacia el y darle un tipo de abrazo muy, pero muy "amoroso"….-¿Verdad Degel?

Degel por su parte empezó a temblar a cual maraca que era sonada, por la cercanía que tenia con Manigoldo, y por dios, se puso mas nervioso cuando aquella fragancia masculina que el desprendía llego a sus fosas nasales, lo hipnotizo al punto que en su rostro sintió que su sangre había subido he inundado sus mejillas en un tono carmín fuerte

-¿Eh?, ¿Ah?, Si, eso, si esta bien.- decía Degel nerviosamente

Por su parte el patriarca veía lo que estaba pasando, y estaba como toda una Fangirl viendo como su alumno y uno de los caballeros se llevaban tan cariñosamente, pero claramente eran muy ciegos para poder declararse, así que esta misión que le habías pedido amablemente esperaba que resultara bien

-Bien, muchachos pueden retirarse.-dijo el patriarca sonriente

Degel al escuchar eso y sentir como Manigoldo aflojaba su agarre, este salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás, corrió por el pasillo, llego a la puerta, la abrió y salió del salón principal y así como salió corriendo en el salón principal descendió, rápidamente, cruzo el valle de rosas de Albafica, y cuando llego al templo de este, no lo encontró, y eso no le importo, así que siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su templo, en donde llego directamente hacia su cuarto y se en cerro

-Maldición.-dijo Degel abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose adelante y atrás una y otra vez….-¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy con Manigoldo?

Degel se preguntaba el porque de su nerviosismo con el cuarto custodio de la casa de Cáncer, ¿se debía a que escucho esa conversación con Kardia?, ¿Por lo que dijo Manigoldo con sus propias palabras?, o será que, ¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Manigoldo?

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!.- grito Degel a todo pulmón

En eso Manigoldo iba pasando y escucho el grito de Degel que a sus odios fue música pura

-Ya quiero hacerte gritar pero no ese tipos de gritos.-dijo Manigoldo sonriendo pícaramente, para después dejar el templo de acuario…-Hasta la mañana, mi hermoso Degel

Y mientras descendencia, cuando paso por la octava casa, varios y sonoros gemidos escucho tanto del doceavo caballero como del octavo, pareciera que los dos se les seria muy difícil separarse, ya que ambos disfrutaban mucho las "cosas caritativas" que hacían en privado, y que pronto el haría con el Hielito

-Prepárate Degel, aquí viene tu papi italiano.-dijo Manigoldo sin quitar su ahora sonrisa pícara

 **FIN EXTRA….**


End file.
